Sueños Raros
by ValerieLovesDramiones
Summary: Hermione se siente atrapada, interna en sus pensamientos. Un encuentro con su némesis la deja fúrica y regresa a por él para darle su merecido.


_**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling, escenarios y personajes.**_

_**Aquí les dejo un one-shot que escribí hace unos días, enjoy.**_

* * *

_**Sueños Raros**_

Ahí ya no había remedio. Sentada junto a la ventana de su dormitorio se encontraba una joven de hermosos cabellos castaños que caían con gracia sobre sus hombros. Observaba los caballos llegar al antiguo castillo. Carruajes tiraban de aquellas criaturas que lucían cansadas, seguramente el viaje no había sido pan comido. Se preguntaba qué aventuras le traería esta nueva etapa, pues después de tres años de peligro y lealtad hacia Harry, no se sorprendería que este año les esperase algo peor.

Algo en ella había cambiado, no sabía si era el hecho de que su transformación de niña a mujer había tenido lugar ese verano, o si los sueños eróticos con muchachos que le surgían de la nada era lo que la estaba transformando. Estaba confundida, totalmente. No tenía idea de qué sería de ella y eso la emocionaba un poco más.

Sonaron campanas y vitores cuando finalmente el barco de Durmstrang apareció de la nada y todos los estudiantes comenzaban a reunirse en el Gran Comedor. Una de sus compañeras corrió escaleras abajo mientras las otras dos le avisaban que estarían esperando por ella en la Sala Común. Rechazó su amable oferta y continuó observando por la ventana, el sol parecía haberse ocultado por completo. Estaba interna y presa en pensamientos que ni ella misma estaba entendiendo.

Solo la voz de Harry detrás de la puerta consiguió despertarla.

-¿Hermione? ¿Estás ahí?- dijo en voz alta, detrás de esa voz casi totalmente cambiada, más varonil que tres meses atrás, mucho más masculina, se escuchaba la voz de Ron, solo que ella no prestó suficiente atención a lo que decía - ¿Hola?-

-¡Pasa!- dijo ella, de inmediato la puerta se abrió y los dos amigos entraron rápidamente, dándole un fuerte abrazo se adelantó Harry. Hermione inspiró aquel perfume muy característico que él tenía y en seguida abrazó a Ron, que por el contrario solo tenía aroma a ropas recién lavadas. El sueter de lana que tenía puesto le dio un poco de comezón mientras lo abrazaba.

-Vamos a llegar tarde a la cena- dijo el pelirrojo cuando el abrazo se extendió más que unos segundos. Hermione algo incómoda soltó el abrazo y sonrió con pesadez.

-Tienen razón, mejor vayámos al Gran Comedor-

-¡Ya tengo hambre!-

Harry y Hermione soltaron unas risitas.

-¿Y cuándo es que no tienes?- dijeron al unísono. Ron se sonrojó y asintió con la cabeza.

-Tienen razón- dijo entre carcajadas.

El camino al Gran Comedor se hizo tan rápido que al llegar Hermione se sorprendió. Entre las bromas y empujones, entre las historias que Ron y Harry le contaban, era como estar de vuelta. Ya se sentía más a gusto. Abarrotado de estudiantes ambrientos se encontraba el Gran Comedor; de no ser por Fred, George y Ginny que cuidaron sus lugares, habrían tenido que sentarse en el extremo más lejano de la mesa, junto a la puerta de entrada. Hermione caminó con la frente en alto entre las dos grandes mesas y sonrió al encontrarse con el trio de Weasleys que los esperaban.

-¡HERMIONE!- exclamaron los gemelos al mismo tiempo. Ella sonrió de oreja a oreja. Cada vez se sentía más a gusto.

-Mis gemelos favoritos- dijo ella -¿Qué tal estuvo el verano?-

-Excelente- dijo Ginny, sus mejillas estaban más rosadas de lo normal.

-Te hemos extrañado un montón en el verano- dijo Fred, haciendo un puchero y después volviendo a sonreir –Sobre todo el querido Ronny-

Harry, Ginny y George se juntaron a la carcajada que Fred soltó después de decir aquello, parecía que la sangre de Ron se había acumulado toda en sus mejillas. Hermione también se sonrojó.

De inmediato y antes de que los gemelos continuaran a avergonzar a Ron, entraron con gracia el grupo de estudiantes de Beauxbatons. Aquellas jóvenes irradiaban belleza, eran tan hermosas y graciosas que nadie se resistía. Su naturaleza las hacía de aquella manera. Con solo una mirada conseguían colocar a cualquier hombre en sus manos, es por eso que hay quienes las consideraban peligrosas.

Con bailes y muchas chispas de colores, música y sonrisas, entró detrás de ellas la glamorosa directora de su escuela, Madame Olympe Maxime. Aquella mujer era al menos dos cabezas más alta que Hagrid, aunque reclamara que solo tenía contextura grande. Con elegancia caminó entre las mesas y se posicionó a la derecha del Profesor Dumbledore. Seguidamente, junto con fuegos artificiales, bastones y tambores, retumbaron los estudiantes de Durmstrang. Todos se veían cual guerreros. Rudos, algunos llenos de cicatrices, sus semblantes eran de pocos amigos. Ellos venían con ganas de llevarse otra copa a casa. Hermione reparó en uno muy específico. Un jugador de quidditch que ya conocía por su fama y talento lideraba lo que parecía una "tropa". La castaña se estremeció en cuanto Viktor Krum atrapó su mirada con la propia. Fría, penetrante. Sus ojos negros eran impenetrables, mientras los de Hermione delataban su emoción.

Rápidamente retiró sus ojos de los de él e intentó simular que aquello no había sucedido, pero ella había sentido algo. Una llamita muy dentro de sí misma había nacido.

Después de unas palabras de bienvenida, el banquete comenzó. Las mesas se vieron surtidas de la mayor y más variada selección de platos. El pavo y puerco, horneados, combinaban con las patatas y verduras cocidas; el zumo de calabaza estaba en su punto y aquel cupcake aunque ya no le cabía en el estómago, se iría con ella hasta su habitación para un snack de media noche.

Se quedó con aquel recuerdo del primer momento en que sus ojos se cruzaron.

-¡Cuidado, Hermione!- dijo Ginny agarrándola del brazo con firmeza, la muchacha ensimismada se iba contra una de las armaduras.

-Ohh, pero qué tonta- dijo una voz a espaldas de ambas. Ya Ron y Harry se habían perdido al dar la vuelta al final del pasillo. Estaban solas. Aquella voz, ahora más varonil que antes, era bien conocida por ambas. Tenía gran fama aquel buscador del equipo de Slytherin. Rubio, altivo, siempre con algo malo que decir. Detrás de ellas riendo con Crabbe y Goyle estaba el niño bonito, Draco Malfoy.

-Calla, Malfoy- dijo Hermione entre dientes volviéndose hacia ellos.

-Uhhhhhhh- abuchearon Crabbe y Goyle. Malfoy los miró con desprecio y ambos cerraron la boca. Se acercó hacia ellas con rapidez y agarró a Hermione por la camisa, sus rostros quedaron a centímetros uno del otro. Ginny se encontraba petrificada del miedo. Crabbe y Goyle de inmediato se pusieron nerviosos.

-¿Miedo, Sangre Sucia?- preguntó con malicia, acercándola un poco más. Hermione bufó en son de burla.

-¿Miedo? ¿De un hurón?- preguntó con una sonrisa cínica. Ginny dio dos pasos atrás.

-Tu amiguita está aterrada- dijo él, su sonrisa era tan cínica como la de Hermione.

-Suéltame- le exigió la muchacha. El rubio la soltó dándole un empujón, la muchacha cayó sobre su trasero y Crabbe y Goyle se partieron en carcajadas.

-Vamos- dijo el rubio, sus dos guardaespaldas lo siguieron sin reclamar. Ginny tomó la mano de Hermione y la ayudó a levantarse, aún estaba aterrada.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó Hermione.

-Si… ¿y tú?-

-Perfectamente- dijo ella, sacudiendo su falda de posible polvo que hubiese agarrado al caer. –No me da miedo ese infeliz; no debes mostrarles miedo. Creerán que tienen poder sobre ti-

-Fue indignante, Hermione- susurró. Hermione no había tenido tiempo de pensar que aquello había sido una de las humillaciones más grandes que había vivido. Se mantuvo firme y seria, observó a Ginny y sonrió resignada por un momento.

-Mejor vamos a la cama- le dijo a la pelirroja. Continuaron su camino en silencio. No había nada que decir, nada que añadir. Estaba cansada y la castaña también.

Cuando llegaron a la torre, solo quedaban algunos alumnos de último año, bebiendo y celebrando su primer último día de escuela. No había rastros de Ron o Harry, así que cada una tomó su rumbo. Vistió su pijama silenciosamente, pues sus compañeras de habitación ya dormían, pero no se metió directamente a la cama. Volvió a sentarse en aquella ventana, sabía que no podría conciliar el sueño. Una hora más tarde decidió salir a dar un paseo, intentar despejar su mente., liberar un poco las energías que tenía. Tomó el cupcake, ahora un poco destruido por haber caído sobre la cajita donde lo llevaba guardado, mas no imposible de comer. Por el camino fue dando mordiscos pequeños para no comerlo de una sola vez por tal ansiedad que tenía encima.

Lo vio a lo lejos, a su némesis. De inmediato la sangre por su cuerpo comenzó a correr más rápido y más rápido. Sentía su cuerpo calentarse cada vez más.

¿Qué podría estarle causando aquello? ¿Era la ira? ¿El enojo?

No conseguía entenderlo pero no quería volver a ser humillada. Y ahora que estaba solo, vulnerable, iba a cobrarle tal suceso. Caminó hacia él, erguida, con la barbilla en alto. Empuñó su varita y lo apuntó directo a la garganta. El rubio solo se llevó con mucha tranquilidad el cigarrillo a la boca otra vez. Aspiró y soltó aquel humo maloliente directo a la nariz de la castaña, un poco más debajo de la propia.

-¿Problemas para dormir?- preguntó, sonriendo de medio lado.

-Te pregunto lo mismo- dijo ella, apretando un poco más su varita contra la yugular del rubio.

-No hace falta clavarme la varita para matarme, una maldición imperdonable sería un poco más limpio- dijo, soltando esta vez el humo hacia el techo del pasillo. Las velas iluminaban con su poca intensidad las facciones pálidas del chico. Sus ojos frios, grises, estaban cansados. Bolsas oscuras los acompañaban. Hermione retiró un poco de fuerza pero no quitó su varita del blancuzco cuello. –Vamos, Granger. ¿No vas a decir nada? Por lo menos déjame una última petición antes de cumplir mi condena. Los muggles tienen ese derecho en tu tierra ¿no?-

-Callate, Draco Malfoy- dijo ella. No estaba para bromitas pesadas. El muchacho se acercó sigilosamente a ella después de echar la colilla de cigarro al suelo.

-Vamos, dame una última petición- dijo mientras la olfateaba. Olía a una mezcla entre duraznos de su perfume y crema batida del cupcake, de la cual aún quedaba un restito en uno de los cantos de su boca.

-¿Cuál es tu última petición?- preguntó, irritada.

El rubio puso su mano derecha sobre la varita de ella para irla retirando poco a poco, mientras se acercaba más y más a sus labios. Hermione no podía creer lo que estaba por suceder, aquellos labios fríos tenían una esencia mentolada y lúgubre, pero rápidamente se mezclaron con los de ella, cálidos, dulces. La crema chantillí que estaba en el canto de su boca rápidamente desapareció. Introdujo su lengua en la boca de ella, quien nunca había recibido un beso francés. Su instinto la ayudó en ese momento y devolvió el beso, como si aquel muchacho no fuese su enemigo. Engreído, malcriado, caprichoso. Todo aquello que ella nunca encontraría atractivo. Pero en aquel momento, era perfecto. Sus besos eran como beber del santo grial, como vino que corría por sus labios. No quería que se detuviera, y cuando sintió que estaba por terminar, se guindó de su cuello con ambas manos, acabando con la distancia entre sus cuerpos. Instintivamente, el rubio posó sus manos en las caderas de la chica y la tocó. Acarició sus costados mientras el beso se iba intensificando. La muchacha estaba quedándose sin oxígeno, extasiada.

Separó el beso para mirarla a los ojos. Hermione, aún atontada solo consiguió verlo después de unos segundos. El rubio pegó su frente con la de ella y la miró directo a los ojos, excitado, ansioso. Ella por su parte se encontraba estupefacta.

-Ven conmigo- le susurró. Hermione asintió cual corderito que obedece a su pastor. El muchacho la tomó de la mano, entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella y solo se detuvo para pisotear el cigarrillo que yacía en el suelo, lo apagó.

No preguntó a dónde iban, solo caminó. Como si caminara sobre las nubes de algodón. Sonreía internamente. Guardó su varita dentro de la bata de dormir que tenía vestida y comenzó a ponerse más y más ansiosa.

Cuando la puerta de las mazmorras se abrió frente a ella los nervios la estaban matando. La estaba llevando a su habitación.

Todo se hizo confuso y oscuro, un hoyo negro comenzaba a aspirar el lugar hacia él y se la llevaba consigo.

Beep, beep, beep, beep. Despertador.

Llegaría tarde si no se levantaba de la cama. Corrió al baño y se observó en el espejo. Estaba soñando simplemente. La copa de los tres magos había sido casi tres años atrás. Una Hermione diferente le devolvía la mirada a través del espejo.

-Fue un sueño…- se dijo a sí misma –Otro sueño más-

Suspiró.

No era la primera vez que soñaba cosas de ese estilo. Draco Malfoy inundaba sus sueños y fantasías más eróticas.

Nunca había pasado de la tercera fase, ni con Krum ni con su antiguo novio de verano, en Londres. Pero aquellos sueños eran tan vívidos, tan reales. No sabía cómo podía sentir tal atracción por aquel hurón.

-Maldito seas, Malfoy- dijo para sí misma mientras el agua de la regadera caía sobre su cabeza, caliente.

Esa mañana bajó al Gran Comedor, llena de mal humor y se sentó junto a Ginny. No era aquella Ginny asustada de su sueño. Era una Ginny nueva, jugadora de quidditch, atlética. Andaba agarrada de manos de Harry cuando su celoso hermano Ron no estaba cerca. Comenzó a reír de ellos internamente, no en son de burla, pero le parecía gracioso.

Sirvió en su tazón un poco de cereales y añadió una banana antes de verter la leche y cuando estaba a punto de llevarse una cucharada a la boca, se vio desconcentrada por unos ojos que la miraban fijamente del otro lado del Gran Comedor. Eran aquellos ojos grises y penetrantes que inundaban sus sueños. Por poco se ahogó con un arito de su tazón de cheerios. El muchacho sonrió disimuladamente y ella intentó hacer como si no hubiese pasado nada.

Algo extraño estaba sucediendo, no sabía lo que era pero lo iba a averiguar.

Aquel día pasó volando. Las clases, un poco más pesadas cada vez. Hermione conseguía Supera Las Expectativas en todas las disciplinas y este año sus notas se habían mantenido, como era usual. Nada de qué preocuparse. Más bien, sus amigos continuaban a acudir a ella cada vez que Snape asignaba aquellos ensayos de un metro de pergamino, o cuando un hechizo en Herbología no salía como debía ser. Era su vida, eran sus amigos, sus hobbies.

Hacían meses que ya sabía la profesión que quería ejercer. Estudiar leyes del mundo mágico era su sueño. Haría lo que fuera para conseguirlo. Pero aún faltaba un año para eso. Por ahora solo debía relajarse y disfrutar.

Esa noche, después de la cena, fue a su habitación, vistió su pijama y como quien no quiere la cosa, decidió ir a dar un paseo, por el mismo pasillo que en su sueño más reciente había recorrido. No le sorprendió encontrarlo. Era obviamente mucho más hombre de lo que era en el sueño. Más alto y larguirucho. Fumaba con una elegancia excepcional. Nadie más en aquel colegio tenía aquel porte. Esta vez la castaña no empuñó su varita, ni se acercó rápidamente. Fue cautelosa, como si el muchacho fuese un puma en su hábitat natural. Intentando no despertar la furia de la fiera, se acercó más y más y se detuvo al lado de él, a una distancia prudente.

-¿Cómo sabias que estaría aquí?- preguntó él relajadamente. No levantó la voz. Aquella voz era aterciopelada, grave y profunda. Demasiado sensual.

-¿Cómo sabías que vendría aquí?- contratacó ella, sin levantar la voz. El muchacho soltó el humo que acababa de aspirar y se volvió hacia ella lo más apaciguadamente posible. La miró, intentando analizar su lenguaje corporal. Estaba nerviosa y se le notaba.

-Me ha dicho un pajarito- dijo él. Hermione no sabía qué pensar.

-¿Has estado teniendo sueños raros?- le preguntó ella, inocente. El rubio actuó demasiado rápido y tomándola por sorpresa la aprisionó entre sus brazos y colocó su frente contra la de ella. Igual a su sueño.

-¿Cómo esto?- preguntó él. Su aliento a nicotina entró por las fosas nasales de la muchacha antes de que sus impulsos la llevaran a besarlo. Si no fue igual al sueño, entonces fue mejor. Hermione se guindó de su cuello, intensificó el beso. Sus bocas estaban fundiéndose la una con la otra. Las respiraciones se cortaban.

El muchacho detuvo el beso.

-¿Ahora sí vendrás conmigo?- le preguntó con picardía mientras la guiaba por el pasillo. Tomó su mano y entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella. Parecía que estaba reviviendo aquel sueño con una versión mucho más madura de aquel rubio.

Le tomó la mano con más fuerza mientras se metían a hurtadillas en las mazmorras y no hicieron el mínimo ruido hasta llegar al dormitorio de Malfoy.

Un dormitorio individual del tamaño de uno doble o triple. Tenía un armario gigante, y las telas que cubrían la cama tenían aspecto costoso. Cerró la puerta detrás de ellos y murmuró unas palabritas que Hermione reconoció como el hechizo a prueba de ruido. La cosa se estaba poniendo cada vez más interesante y ella solo estaba esperando que sonara el despertador nuevamente. Eso no iba a suceder.

-Así que…- dijo ella, intentando romper el hielo –Linda habitación-

El rubio se carcajeó.

-Has venido aquí y solo se te ocurre halagar el buen gusto de mis padres, novata- sonrió, mirándola a los ojos, excitado notablemente. La muchacha estaba nerviosa, tanto que comenzaba a sentir un hormigueo extraño en la panza. -¿Eres virgen, Granger?-

Hermione se tornó de mil colores. Ella sabía a lo que iba, no era para jugar ajedrez. Sin percatarse del asunto se viró asintiendo. El muchacho sonrió esta vez con malicia y ella no conseguía mirarlo a los ojos, se sentía un poco avergonzada.

-Que la vergüenza no te arruine el momento- le dijo, ella sonrió mirando al suelo. El rubio se acercó y la tomó por el rostro, con una mano le colocó un bucle travieso detrás de la oreja. Ahora podía verla de tan cerca, podía tenerla.

Hermione estaba extasiada con aquello. El perfume que el muchacho tenía la había drogado por completo, masculino.

La guio con delicadeza hasta su cama y se sentó primero que ella, quien se sentó a su lado.

-Esta noche seré tu instructor- dijo el rubio, ella no pudo evitar soltar una risita nerviosa. –No te pasará nada malo mientras estés conmigo-

No pudo evitar besarlo. Ya había aguardado demasiado. Lo besó lentamente. Mientras más se iba intensificando aquel beso, más sed de él sentía. Rápidamente se subió a su regazo, el muchacho se había tumbado de espaldas en la cama, volvió a besarlo.

El muchacho le dio media vuelta de repente y con suma delicadeza. Comenzó a tocarla por aquí, por allá, a llenarla de besos en el cuello mientras desabrochaba aquel pijama de niña pequeña que vestía. Ella, ansiosa pero asustada, con sus manos temblorosas intentaba desabotonar aquel uniforme escolar después de sacarle la corbata verde y plata.

Mientras ella ya estaba en ropa interior, el muchacho aún vestía sus pantalones.

-Sácatelos- exigió entre respiraciones agitadas. El muchacho se levantó y soltó el cinturón para luego sacárselos de un tirón. Aquellos boxers oscuros guardaban lo que Hermione estaba temiendo pero de ninguna manera iba a mostrar miedo.

Los besos continuaron y así, el rubio le sacó el sostén, dejando a la vista un par de senos casi perfectos. Sus pezones rosados y erizados le eran demasiado atractivos. Se dedicó a besarlos, Hermione cada vez estaba más y más excitada. Cerró sus ojos y comenzó a disfrutar aquel momento, solo los abrió al darse cuenta que el muchacho iba bajando cada vez más, en un camino de besos y chupetones hasta su ombligo.

Volvió su mirada hacia ella, quien llevaba rato observándolo y sonrió. Con destreza retiró la panty de abuelita, la última prenda que le quedaba, dejándola al descubierto. Hermione sabía lo que vendría, sus compañeras de dormitorio habían hablado de eso tantas veces. El muchacho posó sus hombros por debajo de las rodillas de la muchacha, ella solo cerró los ojos y se dejó hacer.

La lengua del muchacho se movía de arriba abajo, causándole placer. Un placer que ella misma nunca consiguió darse. Comenzó a gemir, a gemir tan fuerte que ella misma se sentía avergonzada. Dio gracias a Merlín que el rubio había colocado aquel hechizo. Cuando sentía que ya no podía más y que había llegado al límite, se retiró de esa posición y lo obligó a echarse de espaldas, colocándose encima. Intentó con ligera torpeza hacer un recorrido como el que él había hecho.

-Hey, Granger…- dijo. La muchacha se detuvo. Su cabello estaba todo alborotado. –Mejor ve directo al grano- le aconsejó.

La muchacha ni lenta ni perezosa se dirijo al lugar de acción, tiró los boxers al suelo, introdujo aquello en su boca y comenzó a hacer lo que creía era necesario.

-Espera…- dijo él, incorporándose. -Esto no está funcionando-

-Mierda…- dijo ella, intentando mirar hacia otro lugar. Avergonzada.

-Te he dicho que no tengas vergüenza- le dijo, calmado. –Solo tienes que relajarte un poco más, comienza despacio. Puedes ayudarte con las manos-

La muchacha volvió a su tarea, la cosa había mejorado, el muchacho volvió a tumbarse sobre su espalda y comenzó a recibir placer del bueno.

-Ven aquí- le dijo, después de haber acabado lejos de la boca de la castaña. Un gesto bastante educado.

La acostó sobre su espalda y abrió sus piernas con delicadeza, poniéndose en medio. Se acercó a ella y la miró a los ojos.

-Te seré sincero, al principio va a doler un poco…- el semblante de la chica cambió. Ya había leído infinitas veces sobre aquel acto, sobre la pérdida de la virginidad, sabía qué iba a suceder –Pero confía en mí, relájate, cierra los ojos. El dolor pasará en un instante-

Hermione asintió mirándolo directamente a los ojos, el rubio se mostraba confiante pero estaba el doble de nervioso que ella. Aquel momento era uno de los que más había esperado. Aunque muchas virginidades ya llevaban su nombre, aquella sería la cereza encima del helado. Tenía para él solo y por vez primera el cuerpo inexperiente de la fémina del trio dorado. No era la más codiciada por todos, pero era su archienemiga, su némesis. Su encuentro era prohibido, secreto, lo que lo hacía aún más excitante.

Con delicadeza intentó penetrarla poco a poco, adelante y atrás, solo más unos milímetros de cada vez. La muchacha, aunque húmeda, se había tensado. Las expresiones de su rostro lo ponían aún más nervioso, ella gimió un segundo.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó, la muchacha abrió los ojos y sonrió forzadamente.

-Más o menos- dijo con la voz un poco temblorosa –Intentémos otra cosa- susurró, el muchacho se levantó un poco y dejó a la muchacha colocarse sobre él.

-Okay… Vamos a eso- dijo sorprendido, la muchacha sonrió ahora más satisfecha. Dejó que el rubio la penetrara lentamente hasta el fondo. Dolía, pero podía soportarlo. Lo miró a los ojos y un sentimiento de deseo mucho mayor invadió su parte baja. Los ojos grises y expentantes del muchacho esperaban impacientemente que comenzara la acción. Comenzó a moverse hacia arriba y hacia abajo, primero lentamente y luego aumentando la velocidad.

Lo estaba volviendo loco. Rápidamente entre la emoción y el placer, el muchacho con bruquedad la cambió de posición volviendo a colocarse sobre ella y la embistió. Esta vez ya no había delicadeza ni cuidado. El vaivén de las caderas pálidas del rubio chocaba contra la intimidad de la muchacha, quien gemía y balbuceaba palabrones. Lo excitaba aún más.

-¿Satisfecha?- preguntó Malfoy después de haber llegado juntos al climax. Hermione, de ojos cerrados, se limitó a disfrutar más unos segundos de aquel momento de intenso placer. Transpiraba, respiraba con dificultad. El muchacho aún estaba dentro de ella. Sentía las palpitaciones de su intimidad abrazar su miembro de forma rítmica, era como un cálido abrazo. Gotitas de sudor le corrían por la frente. Solo se escuchaban las respiraciones agitadas de ambos.

-Por Merlín- susurró Hermione, llevándose una mano a la frente. Sus cabellos alborotados estaban desparramados sobre las sábanas de la cama, completamente deshecha. El rubio se tumbó sobre su pecho después de salir de ella, exhausto. Cerró sus ojos e intentó recuperar el aliento mientras ella colocaba sus brazos sobre él en una especie de abrazo mientras respiraba profundamente.

-¿Vas a decir alguna cosa?- le preguntó el rubio, de ojos cerrados aún.

-Ha sido…- dijo ella, haciendo una pausa para soltar un suspiro de satisfacción –Increíble-

El muchacho levantó un poco la cabeza para mirarla a los ojos, sus cabellos despeinados y pegajosos escurrían sudor. Sonrió con un gesto agotado pero no dejó de mirarla.

-¿Increíble?- dijo, arqueando una ceja. Posó su cabeza una vez más entre sus senos –Me halagas-

La castaña soltó una carcajada risueña.

-¿Listo para otra vuelta?- preguntó con picardía. El muchacho inmediatamente se incorporó, sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Levantarse de golpe le causó un leve mareo, que Hermione percibió al verlo tambalearse un poco. –Bromeaba- rio mientras lo observaba –Vuelve aquí-

El muchacho volvió a tumbarse, pero esta vez a su lado. Hermione se dedicó a acariciar su rostro mientras la respiración del rubio se hacía profunda, cada vez más calmada. Ni cuenta se dio cuando también, acurrucada a su lado, se rindió ante los brazos de Morfeo.


End file.
